Mischief Managed
by I.Love.Me.Some.Fred
Summary: After being pushed down a flight of stairs 18 year old Hermione Granger wakes up in the body of 10 year old Hermione Potter in 1970. Sent back in time to change the future Hermione will not only change the future but she'll fall in love on the way SB/HG time-travel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first full length story on this account, I'm more of a oneshot kinda person. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, that belongs to J.K. Rowling and her Brilliance! **

* * *

If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you. You, my darling you – Whitney Houston

Prologue:

Hermione Jean Granger was usually a very optimistic girl, but on this bright morning life just didn't seem like it would get any better. Not even ten hours ago Hermione and her peers, teachers and fellow Order members were going to war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They had won the war but Hermione felt empty, she couldn't seem to get the images of the battle and all the dead out of her mind. The screams of the fallen and the yelling of curses were chasing each other round and round in her brain causing an uncomfortable pressure to start to build behind her eyes. Stopping in front of the stairs leading to the Great Hall to rub out a crease that had formed between her eyes Hermione groaned out her frustrations, sadly in her mini tantrum she didn't hear the soft patter of feet coming up behind her before she was shoved roughly down the giant marble staircase.

The hooded figure seemed to glide down the stairs and stopped at the head of Hermione Jean Granger before silently casting a bright blue light at the girl…

Chapter 1

…Beep…Beep… Beep…Beep… Beep…Beep… Beep…Beep… Beep…Beep… Beep…Beep…

"Hermione? Hermione dear can you hear me?"

Hermione groaned softly as an elderly voice entered her subconscious.

"She's waking up! James go get a healer!" the voice sounded again closer to Hermione this time.

Hermione was confused; the last thing she remembered was walking to the Great Hall to meet Harry when she was shoved down the stairs. Was she in the hospital wing? Prying her eyes open Hermione was immediately assaulted by a harsh bright light. After the immediate reaction of slamming her eyes closed again Hermione eased her eyes open and looked around. She deduced that she seemed to be in a hospital room, St. Mungo's she assumed. Hermione was still checking out the ceiling when a throat cleared immediately pulling Hermione's eyes to the maker of the noise.

"Hermione are you okay love?" The speaker was a slim woman about the age of fifty, she had gorgeous red hair that had streaks of brilliant silver weaving throughout, her eyes were a warm brown and she had laugh lines that marred the perfection that was her beauty. If Hermione had to guess, she would assume that the woman came from money if the pearls on her throat were anything to go by. There was something about the woman that brought comfort to Hermione for no reason at all, it was odd the woman kind aura that reminded Hermione of someone, she just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment, but it would come to her.

"Hermione dear, are you okay?" The woman spoke again bringing Hermione's attention to the woman who was now wringing her hands nervously. Hermione opened her mouth to reply when a coughing fit hit her. The woman rushed over and helped Hermione sit up before handing her a cup of water that had been sitting on the bedside table. After taking a couple sips Hermione looked up at the woman and stared into the woman's kind blue eyes curious as to why she was there.

"Excuse me ma'am, I don't want to be rude but who are you?" Hermione asked. Hermione blinked owlishly after she spoke, she barely recognized her own voice; she sounded young, like a child. The woman sucked in a ragged breath bringing Hermione's eyes back to her face, Hermione immediately notice the tears welling up in the woman's eyes and she was immediately worried that she had said something wrong.

"My name is Dorea Potter and," the woman, Dorea, paused and took a shuddering breath. "I am your mother." Hermione looked at the woman like she was insane, Hermione had a mother and it was surely not this woman.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but suddenly the room was invaded by a flustered healer who was trying to catch her breath along with a boy about the age of ten who seemed to have dragged the poor woman all the way to the room from Merlin knows where.

"I see indeed that Miss Potter has rejoined us in the land of the living." The healer said as she caught her breath, she brought out her wand and silently ran a diagnostic check on Hermione who was bewildered as to why she was being called 'Miss Potter'. "Would you like to use the loo while I have a chat with your mum?" the healer asked Hermione with a kind twinkle in her eye.

Hermione nodded slowly and the healer helped her out of bed, it was at this moment Hermione noticed her body, no longer was she the five-two curvaceous woman that she remembered herself to be, she seemed to be back in her prepubescent body. Scared Hermione ran straight for the mirror in the restroom and gawked at what she saw.

Looking back at Hermione was a ten year old girl with unruly/curly flowing black hair that reached mid back; the girl had gorgeous blue eyes a little button nose and full lips that seemed to be permanently pouting. The girl, as Hermione dubbed her in her mind, stood at four foot nine inches with a hospital gown that reached her ankles, she was covered in bruises that Hermione had been missed in the first cursory glance she had taken. Hermione raised her hand to reach out when the girl made the same motion, shocked Hermione dropped her hand in surprise, and she was even more surprised when the girl mirrored her again.

Reaching out again Hermione's hand met the cool surface of the mirror, putting her palm flat against the glass Hermione's brain struggled to process the information it was receiving.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione whispered to herself in her high, child-like voice as she ran a hand over her new face.

Hermione was piecing together clues trying to come up with a logical explanation to her current predicament. She had two theories, one she was officially crazy and had never really won the war but had gone insane when she was tortured by Bellatrix and was sitting in a padded cell in the crazy ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, or two something crazy and magical had happened when she fell down the stairs and she was in for a whole lot of crazy.

There was a rap on the door startling Hermione out of her thoughts. "Miss Potter, are you finished in there?" Hermione turned her head to the door that separated her from whatever was going to happen and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." Hermione said lamely to encourage herself.

Walking back into the main room of the hospital room Hermione was immediately herded back to the squishy hospital bed that she woke up on. Once sitting Hermione inspected the only person who she had only briefly glanced at when he came in. Hermione looked at him in shock; this boy could have been Harry's twin! Everything about the boy was identical to the younger Harry in her memories, from the lanky body to the wild hair. The boy looked up and met Hermione's eyes as if he knew she was cross examining him, Hermione sat back a little in shock when she saw his eyes, they were exactly the same color as her new eyes. It was odd looking into his eyes of the boy in front of her, Hermione felt something stir within her but ignored it as she turned away to look at the healer who had just begun to speak.

"Now Hermione do you feel any pain anywhere?" when Hermione shook her head 'no' the woman continued. "Well Mrs. Potter brought something to my attention so if you don't mind I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Alright, if it's necessary ma'am." Hermione said in a small voice as she casted a wary glance at the lady, Dorea, she corrected herself mentally.

"First do you know what today's date is is?" the healer asked as a pad of paper and quill popped into existence in her hands.

"No ma'am." Hermione said nervously, not only did she not know the date she didn't know about anything that seemed to be going on.

"Alright, do you know how you got here?" Hermione shook her head 'no' again feeling a ball of worry form in the pit of her stomach. "Do you know who the people behind me are behind me?" Hermione swallowed hard glancing at the Woman and her son standing by the door before she again shook her head 'no'.

A sob brought Hermione's attention to Dorea, who had broken out into tears because of Hermione's answer. Hermione felt bad that the woman was in so much pain, but not knowing the situation there wasn't much that she could do about it. The young boy next to the woman caught Hermione's attention as he quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped his eye; he looked up at Hermione before snatching his hand from Dorea's and storming out of the room.

"Miss Potter if you could give me and your mother a minute out in the hall I will be right back alright?" Hermione nodded and watched as the two women left the hospital room, leaving the door open a crack. As soon as she thought it was safe Hermione jumped out of the bed to listen at the crack of the door.

"Mrs. Potter I don't know how to say this," the healer paused to take a breath before continuing. "Your daughter seems to be suffering from amnesia, she doesn't recognize you or her twin brother, and this is a sign that whatever happened when she was kidnapped was very traumatic causing her mind to shut down. My diagnostic spell showed a little swelling in her Occipital Lobe and Hippocampus and that might have caused the amnesia. Her memories might come back later but for right now you should re-introduce yourself and try to build up a relationship with her, she's going to need it." The healer finished with a sympathetic tone, trying to soothe the distraught woman who had, rightfully so, broken down at the news of her 'daughter'.

Hermione backed up to the bed before collapsing onto the mattress behind her, '_so there are new clues'_ she thought to herself. Not only did this woman think that Hermione was her daughter who had gone through something 'traumatic', she also had a 'twin' brother. This was turning into something crazy right before Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked up as the healer, Dorea, and the young boy returned to the room. The healer picked up Hermione's chart and started to flip through the pages making 'Mmmm's and 'Ahhhh's as she walked out of the room. Hermione's attention was then captured by the boy from earlier clearing his throat as he stood next to her bed.

"Hi Hermione, I'm James! James Potter your handsomest older brother!" Hermione held her breath as she stared at her best friend's father; James Potter was standing before her, alive, well and ten years old. An odd idea popped into existence at that moment. Testing her theory Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Hi James, could you tell me what today's date is?" she asked hoping he wasn't going to say what she thought he would.

"Today is November nineteenth, 1970." He said happy to help his sister out. As he smiled at the stunned girl, gears were turning in Hermione's brain. No matter how calm she looked on the outside she was freaking on the inside. _'1970? What the bloody hell is going on here? First I get shoved down the stairs and next thing I'm aware of is me sitting twenty-odd years in the past! Merlin's beard I'm ten!'_

"How did I get here?" she asked James with a small voice. Instead of James answering Mrs. Potter spoke up.

"You were kidnapped a year and a half ago sweetheart, we just rescued you two days ago. The healer says something happened that made you lose your memories." Mrs. Potter walked over and sat on the side of Hermione's bed taking Hermione's hand in hers. Hermione looked up at the woman in surprise _'so I'm in the past, I'm James Potter's twin sister and I have no idea how I got here. Great!'_

"What's my name?" Hermione asked the woman, her mother she corrected herself. _'If I went back in time it's for a reason, maybe I can save everyone'._

"You are Hermione Dorea Potter, twin of James Charlus Potter you two were born on March 27, 1960, it was my proudest moment." Pride was shining through Mrs. Potters eyes at her words. _'So I'm in the past, I guess I can make the best of this, or freak out later'_.

"Do you remember anything Hermy?"James asked looking around his mother at Hermione with a hopeful expression.

Hermione shook her head sadly "No I'm sorry, I was so confused when I woke up, it's like I've seen you before but I can't remember where, I really can't remember anything before I woke up." Hermione looked at the two in front of her apologetically, feeling pity that the girl they knew was no longer there.

Hermione then found herself in a conversation with her 'brother' for the next hour; she was surprised at how close she felt to the young boy. _'Siblings, it's something I've never had before.' _Hermione was surprised at how much she seemed to smile with the young boy.

As James nodded off hours later on her bed Hermione looked out the window of her little room surprised to see how dark it was, stifling a yawn Hermione looked over James Potter. Hermione could see so much of her youngest best friend in the boy and it made her heart hurt that He would never see his son grow old. _'I'll change that!' _Hermione swore to herself. If she was truly in the past Hermione swore to change the fate of everyone she could. As she finally gave into her drooping eyelids she almost fell out of her hospital bed as the door banged open.

Standing in the door was a regal looking man; he had short black hair and a strong jaw with stubble that Hermione knew her best friend Harry had definitely inherited. Using deductive reasoning Hermione guessed this man to be Charlus Potter her 'father'. He stood at around six foot and had an amazing physique for someone of his age.

The man took a second to scan the room before quickly walking to the bed and scooping a surprised Hermione into his strong arms. Hermione was surprised at his forwardness but then realized that this was a man who had been missing his young daughter for a year and a half and this was his first time seeing her awake.

"Dad! You're back finally!" James said jumping onto his father's back to join in on the hug.

"Yes your father had to put away the bad guys that thought it alright to hurt Daddy's little princess!" Charlus Potter said as he put his children back on the bed. He ruffled James' hair before he lovingly planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"Charlus? Oh you're finally here!" Dorea had reentered the room after leaving to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee for herself. Putting the steaming cup down Dorea grabbed her husband's arm before pulling him out of the room, no doubt to inform him of their daughter's condition.

Hermione finally calmed her racing heart that had kick started at the sudden entrance of Charlus Potter and laid back down in the bed before scooting over as she saw James hungrily eyeing her pillow. As she and her brother snuggled together readying themselves for sleep Hermione reflected on her day before smiling and drifting off to sleep.

'_Everything will be alright, I swear it'._

* * *

**Alright Review if you want, I mean I'll still post even if noone reads it...**

**So Chapter 2 will be up soon, I am always 2 chapters ahead in my writing, for example, I posted this because I just finished Chapter 3 and so on so forth. I can also promise that I will not be posting from May 19th to May 26th because that is finals week (ugh kill me now!) that and I have to study...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Well I am surprised that I got this out so fast, I finished chapter 4 when I was procrastinating... but hey I'd rather write 10 pages of this than an 8 page Biology paper any day! :) But here is chapter 2!**_

* * *

"**They... threw themselves into the interests of the rest, but each plowed his or her own furrow. Their thoughts, their little passions and hopes and desires, all ran along separate lines. Family life is like this - animated, but collateral."****  
****- Rose Macaulay**

Chapter Two

Hermione had spent one week at the hospital before she was finally allowed to leave. By this time the horrible bruising that had marred her skin had been healed my Mrs. Reyna, the healer that was assigned Hermione's case. During the past week Hermione had gotten to know her family and discovered many things about them, like as much as James looked like her old friend he was nothing like him, the bright and funny boy that was her brother was like no other. Her mother was the kindest woman Hermione had ever met; she had the gentlest way to handle every situation and loved to run her fingers through Hermione and her brother's unruly hair. Her father was a man's man, he was head Auror and at age fifty he had no plans of retiring anytime soon, but as manly as he was he had a soft spot for his family, the loving way he caressed his wife's face and how he ruffled James' hair could attest to that.

At the beginning her family had walked on eggshells around her but soon they loosened up and Hermione couldn't be happier, though she missed her parents from her time, they had never loved her like the Potters did. The unconditional love that flowed through the Potter family was palpable to anyone who saw the family before. Hermione was happy to be part of something so pure, a real family.

It was the beginning of December and winter was showing its true colors when the family of four left the Hospital that afternoon, a small amount of snow was falling from the slate grey clouds but seemed to melt as soon as it touched the sidewalks. Hermione held her father's hand as they walked down the street to the safe apparation spot. They rounded the corner to the apparation point and finally stopped their trek. Steeling herself for the feeling of apparation Hermione was not surprised when she and her father disappeared with a loud crack.

Hermione opened her eyes when they landed to see a beautiful antique mansion that stood before her. The house was at least two stories high and was covered in a climbing vine that was sprouting purple flowers, at the top of the house on the roof sat a statue of a phoenix standing at the ready. The house was gorgeous and Hermione couldn't wait to explore the inside.

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts when her father picked her up and set her on his shoulders as he walked to the house. Hermione giggled as she grabbed Mr. Potter's face to stay balanced. When they walked in the front door Hermione's mouth fell open as the grand staircase that opened before her. The staircase went in two directions with a door in the center that was opened showing a grand sitting room most likely for entertaining guests. Setting Hermione down Charlus kissed her hair before letting her run off to explore the house James hot on her heels ready to explain anything if necessary.

After an hour of exploring and another of playing hide and seek with James Hermione was happy to go down to dinner when Dorea called for her children. Hermione was proud to say that she had explored all seven bedrooms, three offices, two ballrooms, eight bathrooms and the library. To say she had fun was an understatement; she was elated to be in Potter manor.

Walking into the kitchen Hermione was startled to see a house elf assisting Mrs. Potter with carrying the dishes to the table. When the house elf noticed Hermione her large brown eyes widened comically and she quickly put the plates down before throwing itself at Hermione.

"Oh Miss Hermione is back! Tinkie is so happy to be seeing her young Mistress! Tinkie has missed her Mistress dearly!" the elf wrapped her arms around Hermione before breaking down in sobs. Hermione patted Tinkie's back before looking at her parents for help.

"Hermione this is our house elf Tinkie, just give her a minute to calm down and she'll leave you alone." Mr. Potter said chuckling before kissing his wife soundly on the lips. James looked at Hermione and pretended to gag before he came over to pull the distraught house elf off his sister and pulling her to the seat beside his. The family plus one house elf sat at the table ready to tuck into dinner.

Hermione had been staying with the Potter's for a little over three months now and she was the happiest she had ever been. Over the last couple months Hermione and James had become as close as twins could be sometimes finishing each other's sentences and sharing their dreams and secrets as they gazed up at the sky in the Potter's quiditch pitch. She was already daddy's little girl and was loving the affection she got and enjoyed their bonding time when she sat on Mr. Potters lap and read the Daily Profit with him. She always helped Mrs. Potter in the kitchen and love when they gardened together; Mrs. Potter was the ideal mother, someone who loved without question.

On the morning of March 27th Hermione walked down the stairs to the dining room rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she heard her twin mumbling excitedly on the other side of the door. Hermione pushed open the door only to be knocked back as she was jumped upon by her brother.

"Happy Birthday to us Herms!" he exclaimed picking himself up off of his sister and giving her a hand to get up. Hermione looked at her brother in wonder.

"It is our Birthday isn't it? We're going to get our letters today!" Hermione said with a small smile as her brother heaved her up off the ground. _'Hogwarts all over again, Merlin help me!' _Hermione thought to herself.

James pulled Hermione with him to the table where their dad was reading the paper and Mrs. Potter was setting out plates for the family.

"Happy Birthday Princess, my baby girl is getting so big!" Her dad said looking over the news paper with a large smile on his lips making his eyes wrinkle around the edges.

Hermione was surprised when her mother came up behind her to hug her, whispering 'Happy Birthday' in her ear before going over to James to do the same. The family of four were about to start their meal when two large barn owls swooped in through the open dining room window.

"Merlin's beard they're already here Hermione! We're going to Hogwarts!" James said running up to the owls who immediately took to the air before the eleven year old could barrel into them.

"James Charlus Potter you sit down this instance you are scaring those poor birds!" Their mom said leaping out of her seat to grab the energetic child.

After sending James to his seat Mrs. Potter waited for the owls to land again before removing the letters from their legs and handing each bird a piece of bacon before sending them off again.

"Alright one letter for Hermione, and one for the child that will lead to more gray hairs." Mrs. Potter said handing the two letters to the children as James let out a loud 'Oi!'.

Hermione looked at the letter before her as a small smile flitted onto her face. The front or the letter read:

'Ms. H Potter

17 Godric's Rd.

Godric's Hallow,

England'

Hermione's smile grew as she turned over the envelope ready to tear the letter open. She slid a finger under the envelope flap and tore the letter open, and then unfolded the heavy parchment that was in side. Hermione mouthed the words as she read the first page:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**__**  
**__**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**__**Headmaster:**__**Albus Dumbledore **__**  
**__**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,**__**  
**__**Supreme Mugwump,**__**International Confed**__**. of Wizards)**__**Dear Ms. Potter,**__**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at**__**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**__**. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**__**  
**__**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**__**Yours sincerely,**__**Minerva McGonagall**__**  
**__**Deputy Headmistress**_Hermione grinned as she reached for the second page, she scanned the page quickly:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**__**UNIFORM**__**  
**__**First-year students will require:**__**  
**__** sets of plain work robes (black)**__**  
**__** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**__**  
**__** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**__**  
**__** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**__**  
**__**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**__**COURSE BOOKS**__**  
**__**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**__**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**__**  
**__**by Miranda Goshawk**__**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**__**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**__**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**__**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**__**  
**__**by Phyllida Spore**__**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**__**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**__**  
**__**by Newt Scamander**__**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**__**  
**__**by Quentin Trimble**__**OTHER EQUIPMENT**__**  
**__**1 wand**__**  
**__**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**__**  
**__**1 set glass or crystal phials**__**  
**__**1 telescope**__**  
**__**1 set brass scales**__**  
**_

_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**__**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

Hermione let out a small laugh as she read and re-read the letter a couple times trying to absorb that she was truly going home, back to Hogwarts for seven more magical years. Hermione looked up at her family smiling as James caught her eye shaking his letter to show that he too got one as if to prove that he was actually going to the magical school.

"Well," Mrs. Potter said grabbing everyone's attention, "I guess we'll need to plan a trip to Diagon Alley to get your equipment! Now let's eat then we'll mail off your replies alright?" the twins nodded then immediately started to shovel food into their mouths so they could be done faster.

The parents chuckled as they viewed their children, before smiling sadly; their kids were growing so fast.

The Potter parents decided that they would go shopping for the Hogwarts gear at the end of July and it was met with groans when their children heard the news. At the end of the almost five month wait the Potter twins were almost ready to pull their hair out but finally the day finally arrived.

On the morning of July 29th James and Hermione Potter were up and dressed at the crack of dawn eating a hearty breakfast that their faithful house elf whipped up for them, they sat discussing what they were most excited for at Hogwarts.

"I'm telling you James the spells were going to learn are going to be amazing!" Hermione said with a small smile on her face as she recalled all of her training in the school.

"No way Hermy! All the potential for pranking that is the greatest!" James said around a mouthful of toast.

The two eleven year olds continued laughing and chatting and didn't even realize that their parents had entered the room.

"Look at them Charlus; they've gotten so big so fast." Dorea said grabbing her husband's arm for support. "All the birthdays and first words, it seems like it was only yesterday that we gave birth to them." Alone tear trailed down Dorea's cheek as she reminisced. Charlus wiped away his wife's tears before pulling her into a hug.

"I know Dee, but that's life." Charlus whispered to his upset wife, "We are good parents and they are growing in to fine young adults." D orea sniffed and pulled away from her husband and the couple stared at their children with bittersweet looks upon their faces.

Hermione looked up from her conversation with her brother at that moment and saw the looks on her parents' faces. To break the sad moment she put a smile on her face and chirped a 'Hello' at her parents breaking them out of their reverie.

"Morning Mum and Dad, can we go to Diagon Alley now?" James asked excitement overflowing in his voice.

"In a moment sweetheart, let your father and I get some breakfast before you drag us to our death by shopping." Dorea said while her husband chuckled. The Parents sat at the table for five minutes before the children dubbed them finished a dragged them to the sitting room where the Floo powder was located.

"Diagon Alley!"

"Okay we've got your books and potion supplies, next is Madame Malkins for your robes come on!" Dorea potter was leading her family like a mini army as they trouped through the infamous Diagon Alley.

"Dee dear, how about I take James here to Quality Quiditch Supplies," Charlus asked his wife with a nervous chuckle at the thought of clothes shopping, at the look on his wife's face he added, "you know his measurements right?"

"Oh alright but you better meet us at the pet store in twenty!" Dorea said as she rolled her eyes, she watched as her son pointed to the newly opened joke store and her eyes widened' "And no stopping in Zonko's I don't want your son blowing up the house!" she tacked on a little hysterically.

"They'll be fine Mum, and you know I'll keep James out of trouble." Hermione said as she grabbed her mothers' hand and pulled her in the direction of the clothing shop.

Hermione was happy to be in Diagon Alley but she was immensely surprised to see how alive the alley was, the war had not yet taken root and it was obvious. That wasn't to say Voldemort wasn't around, he was, but his hold on wizarding Britan wouldn't begin for a couple more years if she remembered correctly, which she did. Hermione looked around at the happy faces and wondered which wouldn't be there in only a couple years, whose families would be torn apart during the war?

Hermione was forced out of her thoughts as the bell on the door of Madame Malkins jingled alerting all in the store of their presence. Hermione was immediately ushered to a measuring table next to a boy about her age and she stared. There was no one else that this boy could be and her thoughts were proven correct when he stuck out his hand to introduce himself.

"Sirius Black, are you going to Hogwarts too?" the young Sirius Black was cute, and it was obvious that in year's time he would be a heart breaker.

"Hermione Potter, and yes me and my brother are going to be first years." Hermione was doing all she could not to tackle the boy in a hug and tell him of the horrors he would go through. Sirius smiled and it nearly broke her heart, it was the same smile that hinted at the prankster within that he had in the future.

"Potter? Mother never has a nice thing to say about your family." Sirius said looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Hermione almost strangled him when she remembers that he had always had a love/hate relationship with his parents.

"Oh?" Hermione simpered holding her arms out for the young witch that was measuring her.

"Yes, but Mum has always been slightly off her rocker if you know what I mean?" He said with a slight smile curling at the corner of his lips.

Hermione cracked a smile and turned to check out his visage. The young Black had a regal air about him, a straight nose, high aristocratic cheekbones and curly dark brown hair that would darken and loose its curls as he got older. But the most striking feature about him was his eyes, they were a glowing grey, almost silver and they did not yet have the haunted look that twelve years in Azkaban would give them.

"So, what house do you want to be in Ms. Potter?" Sirius said catching her eye and making her blush at being caught staring.

Hermione cleared her throat and pushed her curly hair out of her face before answering. "Um, I was thinking either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw are my best bets." Hermione said looking everywhere but at the boy beside her.

"Oh I want to be in Gryffindor, just because everyone in my family has been Slytherin." He said with a laugh, "Maybe I'll go for Hufflepuff to be extra cruel." He added with a smirk.

Hermione giggled at his comment and opened her mouth to reply when Sirius' Mother came and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the clothing store with his purchases on her arm.

"Well that was rude." Hermione murmured to herself.

"You're all done dear! You purchases will be at the counter" the young witch said as she tapped the magical tape measurer with her wand.

Hermione hopped off the table and skipped over to her mother who was waiting by the door.

"So who was that cute boy you were talking to my little rose?" Dorea said with a sly smile on her face. Hermione immediately blushed and looked away from her mother.

"His name was Sirius, and he wasn't cute!" Hermione mumbled as she walked ahead of her mother. Dorea laughed again and caught up to her daughter before she lost her in the crowd.

Hermione and her mother maneuvered through the crowd and to Eeylops Owl Emporium to meet the rest of her family. When they got to the shop Hermione found her brother and father looking at the fierce looking eagle owls that sat proudly in their cages.

James looked over as if sensing their presence and a bright smile broke out over his face.

"Mum! Herms! Dad said I could get an eagle owl!" Hermione looked over at her Dad who had a Sheepish look on his face at his wife's glare.

"We'll look at the prices honey." Dorea said to her son in a final tone.

"But Mum we're rich! Why do we have to worry about that?" James asked sounding a little haughty to his sister.

"We may have money but that does not mean we will spend it on every whimsical thing that catches our fancy!" Dorea said chastising her son. James looked down ashamed of his actions. A couple of kids that were looking at the snakes in the store snickered making James flush at being yelled at in a public setting.

In the end James got his owl and Hermione got a black Kneazle cat that looked like it was related to her beloved Crookshanks from the Magical Menagerie.

Leaving the pet store with their pets the family of four headed to their last stop of the day, Olivander's. When they came upon the shop Hermione was surprised to see how relatively new it looked compared to then she went in 1991. As they entered Hermione looked around at the shelves that weren't covered in dust yet.

"Ah the Potter twins! I was expecting you on your birthday like most wizarding children but oh well you're here now." Hermione looked over at the younger Olivander and was surprised to see that he had long blond hair and his stare wasn't as creepy yet.

"Ladies first, come-come Ms. Potter!" Hermione stepped forward to the counter and only jumped a little when the magical tape measurer popped into existence in front of her face.

Olivander was going up and down the rows of wands with a wondering look on his face, he grabbed several boxes and brought them back to the counter as the tape finished its job and fell to the floor lifeless.

"Here we go, Holly and Unicorn tail, eleven inches, good for transfiguration." He said handing her a wand that most definitely wasn't hers. A vase shattered and Olivander snatched the wand from her hand.

"Maple and Dragon Heartstring, 12 inches, good for charm work." He said handing her the wand, but alas Hermione had barely touched the wand when it was taken back. This went on for a couple more wands when finally Olivander brought out a familiar wand to Hermione

"Vine and Dragon Heartstring, 10 3/4 inches, a well rounded wand, good for just about any subject." Hermione grabbed the wand and was glad when the wand warmed in her hand and shot out gold and silver sparks. Hermione grinned and turned to her parents excited to show off her new wand.

Hermione did a little happy dance where she stood and finally stepped aside so her brother could get his wand.

When the family of four finally left the shop the two eleven year olds had smiles that reached from ear to ear.

A month after their trip to Diagon Ally found the Potter family hurrying through Kings cross station headed for a magical barrier that would lead them to platform 9 ¾.

"It is your fault we are late Charlus Xavier Potter! I told you not to take our son to Zonko's but you still did, and what happened? His trunk exploded! I am so furious with you!" Dorea potter wasn't in a particularly good mood after her sons trunk exploded in fireworks as he brought it down the stairs. With only fifteen minutes till the train left she felt a little frazzled.

"Mom can we worry about this later we'll miss the train!" James potter interjected as she pulled along a trolley that had his trunk and owl aboard it.

Finally reaching the barrier the family didn't have time to pause as the practically ran through the seemingly solid brick wall. Opening her eyes after closing them in preparation of hitting a wall Hermione was happy to see the familiar scarlet train. Hearing a warning whistle Hermione and James quickly said their goodbyes and hopped aboard the magnificent train that was to take them to Hogwarts. Finding an empty compartment Hermione and James ran to the window so they could wave goodbye to their mother and father.

As the train took off Hermione had one thought

'_Here I come Hogwarts!'_

* * *

**_Well there you go! I'm sorry for jumping around so much but I had to get through this so I can get through to the good stuff! I mean the ideas floating around in my head for this story are great if I can say so myself! I have the whole story outlined right now but you never know when the muse will whisper!_**

**_Well thanks for reading!_**

**_Also if anyone knows a Beta that would like to help that'd be amazing! I mean I can only catch so many of my own mistakes..._**


End file.
